Steele Magnolia
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Steele Magnolia is a series of one-shots/drabbles/songfics focusing on our favorite characters from the wonderful thing that is Ruby Gloom. SB/RG centric, includes some M/F and I/L in later one-shots, rated T just in case
1. Mistletoe

**Hallo there darlings, this is my first Ruby Gloom story and it isn't really, per say, a story, it's to be a series of one-shots mostly about my favorite pairing Skullboy/Ruby but there will be some Frank/Misery and Len/Iris one-shots thrown in too. Anywhoooo I hope you enjoy my fluffy little one-shots as much as I enjoy writing them :P Now…I present to you Steele Magnolia; a series of one-shots… R&R my pretty's. **

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

_**Mistletoe**_

_Mistletoe, yes it was definitely mistletoe, hung up there by the happiest girl in the world herself. I stood, head cocked upwards, staring at the emerald green leaves and tiny scarlet berries of the plant. _

"_What're you doing Skullboy?" questioned a cheery bell clear voice from beside, my eyes widened it was none other than Ruby Gloom. _

"_Oh nothing" I shrugged nonchalantly, my face reddening as I realized the position we were in. Ruby and I, standing beneath the mistletoe. Ruby let out a tiny giggle and looked up to see what I had been inspecting, her cheeks turned simply crimson when she too realized what this meant. _

_Her gaze fell to the floor and she bit her lip "Oh yeah, I-I put that there this morning, hoping you know Frank and Len and Iris would go under it or something" _

_I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and smiled "Yeah, mistletoe…it's a pretty silly tradition dontcha think"_

"_Yeah but I already made Misery kiss Boo Boo…well when she tried to kiss him she fell through him and landed face first on the floor, but that's beside the point. So…seen as I already made them kiss" she pushed back her flaming red hair with one pale hand "We kinda hafta keep the tradition going" _

"_I guess so" I spoke quietly, Ruby's eyes remained glued to the freshly polished wooden floor. Slowly I took her face in my hands, turning it up so she was forced to look at me. _

"_Skull-Skullboy" she stuttered, her garnet toned eyes locking with my green ones. I smiled softly and gently pressed my lips to hers; she kissed me back just as timidly and pulled away with a rosy blush and a grin. _

"_I-I lo--" I hesitated, changing my mind, not wanting to tell her my true feelings so I smiled sweetly and said; "merry Christmas Ruby Gloom" Quickly I pecked her lips again, for a little longer this time and then rushed off. _

_Ruby was left standing beneath the mistletoe, her fingers pressed to her lips; they were still warm and lightly rouged from Skullboy's kissing. "Merry Christmas Skullboy" she whispered._

_Misery, Frank and Len, Iris, Scaredy and Doom Kitty snickered from outside the door. Misery laughed in her humorless way but even she had to smile a bit "Like we didn't see that coming" _


	2. What Frank and Len Saw

**Here's another one-shot, set during the episode when Frank and Len are trying to get in the heads of everyone who they're writing about. Anyways I don't own any of the characters from Ruby Gloom, I own most of the plot (except the beginning which was in the show) also I don't own the song 'Ruby' by The Kaiser Chiefs. R&R**

**~sweet nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

_**What Frank and Len Saw (Let it never be said, The Romance is dead)**_

"_R-Ruby there's something I've gotta ask you" Skullboy said in his gentle voice_

"_Yes Skullboy?" Ruby asked, her eyes sparkling, her face red, her voice high with hope_

"_Do-Could you turn the pages of my music book for me?" he finally questioned_

_The hope left Ruby's eyes but she smiled all the same "Of course"_

"_Hey, I think you've got something in your eye" Skullboy leaned forward and stared deep into the red headed girl's eyes, he could have sworn he'd saw something in them, and that's when Frank and Len exited Ruby's head. Skullboy sighed "Humph" his one hand was still holding her face tenderly, he took one finger and touched the delicate skin around her right eye, Ruby's face turned two shades darker and she smiled tightly "Guess it was nothing" Realizing the close proximity he and Ruby were at he too blushed. "S-so you wanna" he gulped "turn those pages for me" _

"_Sure" Ruby stood; they were still only inches apart. Avoiding each other's eyes they sat on two chairs and Skullboy picked up his acoustic guitar "So what song are you learning?" Ruby asked_

_Skullboy's cheeks pinkened and he nodded to the book "See for yourself" _

_She gingerly picked it up and seen across the top: _Ruby-The Kaiser Chiefs, _a smile lifted her lips. "C-an you play it?"_

_Skullboy nodded, he plucked the strings of his guitar to make sure it was in tune, then began strumming. _

"_Let it never be said_

_The Romance is dead_

_Cause there's so little else_

_Occupying my head_

_The there is nothing I need_

_Except the function to breathe_

_But I'm not really fussed_

_Doesn't matter to me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_

_Know why ya do it, do it, to me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Due to lack of interest_

_Tomorrow is canceled_

_Let the clocks be reset_

_And the pendulums held_

_Cause there's nothing at all_

_Except the space in-between_

_Finding out what you're called_

_And repeating your name_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_

_Know why ya do it, do it, to me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Could it be, could it be_

_That you're joking with me_

_And you don't really see you and me_

_Could it be, could it be_

_That you're joking with me_

_And you don't really see you and me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_

_Know why ya do it, do it, to me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_

_Know why ya do it, do it, to me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby"_

"_How was it?" Skullboy asked, his face now completely red_

_Ruby squealed and twined her arms around her friend's neck "I loved it" she kissed Skullboy's cheek messily, sprawling red lipstick all over his face and laughed giddily_

"_Good" Skullboy grinned; he took Ruby's hands in his, the two stood, forehead to forehead. "Let it never be said the Romance is dead" he murmured, spinning Ruby, she smirked and they began dancing across the room; twirling, dipping, sashaying. They swayed slowly back and forth, lost in each other's eyes. (__**Yes I am so effing cheesy 3)**__ Ruby leaned up and their lips crashed together, moving in sync._

_Frank smiled triumphantly at Len "I told you she liked him, hehe give me my money" _

"_Yeah, yeah" Len grudgingly tossed his brother a coin and they walked away, leaving Ruby and Skullboy in privacy _


	3. Not Enough

**Here's my third one-shot, it's a song fic using the amazing song Not Enough by Van Halen. It's Frank/Misery, as always I don't own Ruby Gloom and I don't own Not Enough by Van Halen :P R&R beautiful readers**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

_**Not Enough**_

To love somebody naturally

To love somebody faithfully

To love somebody equally

Is not enough, it's not enough

It's not enough

_I'd loved him for such a long time, never sharing my feelings with anyone. With my luck, telling somebody else would make them fall in love with him. Frank, every time I saw him I just wished that I could tell him. But since he and Len got their own body's girls have been all over them. Len is with Iris, but then Iris is prettier than a lot of their fans. Me on the other hand…I don't have the good luck to be considered good looking. Well bad luck is better than no luck I guess, oww, another brick just hit me in the head; lovely. _

To love somebody secretly (And never touch)

To love somebody honestly (And always trust)

To love somebody tenderly

The tender touch is not enough

It's not enough

_I loved him in secret for ages…and when I tried to come clean with my feelings…he-he would change the conversation…he never did give me a proper answer, its not like I expected him to like me back anyways. _

Love hurts you sometimes

It's not so easy to find, no

Searchin' everywhere, you turn and swear (Ahh-ahh-ahh)

It's always been there

_Love does hurt, that's the thing I learnt when I seen him kiss Matilda, one of their groupies, on the lips. Matilda was tall and pale with lush black hair and sparkling blue eyes, she wore ten pounds of makeup on her skinny face and dressed in netted tights and spikes and leather, she looked like a freaking dominatrix or a Gothic stripper…which is probably what she was. _

To love somebody foolishly (Can happen once)

To love somebody hopelessly (It hurts so much)

To love somebody equally

Is not enough, it's not enough

It's not enough

_Loving someone foolishly…hopelessly is agonizing; pray that you never have to go through it. Seeing Frank and Matilda, watching their bond silently grow was horrible…it really broke me. Lucky Ruby was there to pick up the pieces…but she could never understand what I had to endure, she was happily obliviously with Skullboy. _

Love takes a little time

It's not so easy to find, no, no

Searchin' everywhere, you turn and swear

It's always been there

Standin' there....

Oh!

_I searched everywhere...but there was no one for me but Frank, I only wish he could see it. But when he looks at me he sees plain old depressing Misery, when she cracks a smile mirrors break, when she sings she sounds like a screaming banshee. But apparently my banshee of a singing voice was exactly what Frank and Len needed, so I got to perform with them at Gloomapalooza which was absolutely amazing…except for Iris and *sigh* Matilda throwing themselves at the two guitarists on stage. _

And if it don't come easily

One thing you must believe

You can always have trust in me

'Cause my heart will always be, yours honestly

_I believed though, despite how sad I may appear…I have heart and I believed that one day Frank would realize that I loved him and that seeing him with Matilda was slowly tearing my heart apart. And one day I approached him on the tour bus, eyes downcast and teary as usual; he was slicking back his blue back hair and fiddling with his newly pierced bottom lip. "Hey Frank" I said quietly in my flat macabre voice._

"_Hey Misery" Frank smiled lopsidedly then hissed in pain and twisted the ring in his swollen lip. "You ready for the next show?"_

"_Yeah" I said, letting my voice float to him airily "Frank" I sighed and pushed back my blanket of purple hair_

"_Mhmm?" Frank looked expectantly at me and I shut my eyes tightly for a moment_

"_How-How're you and Matilda?" I stalled, trying to figure out how to tell him my true feelings_

_Frank stared at me skeptically "Come on Mis, I know you didn't come back here to ask me about Tilda, I want the truth"_

"_I-I" *sigh* "I love you Frank and I've felt that way for such a long time" There I had finally spit it out, he wanted the truth, he got it. Flat out and in his face, like there was a sign studded with fluorescent lights that read 'Misery loves you' or that I was decked out in a t-shirt that said 'I heart Frank' across it…well maybe I'm over exaggerating a little but he got the point one way or another. _

"_O-oh" his lips fell open and he rubbed the back of his neck, his face had considerably reddened. He walked over so that we stood straight in front of eachother. He seized my shoulders, his eyes flickering with something; fire, excitement? "You've felt this way for a long time and never thought to tell me"_

"_I tried…but you would always change the conversation and then-then you got with Matilda" I sighed, another fat tear plopping down my so-pale-that-it-was-blue face. _

"_Oh" Frank sounded stunned "I never realized that I always changed the topic…and…Matilda" he sighed "I know she's bedded down every single male in Gloomsville, I-I don't really love her. I've always had feelings for someone else"_

"_Oh" I said, what a surprise, he was in love with someone else, probably his brother's girlfriend Iris. "Who?"_

_Frank shook his head with a small smile "You Misery, you" _

_When he leaned down to kiss me I was still in shook, so at first I didn't kiss him back, but then I did. We kissed hard and long, his tongue trailed over my bottom lip, I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. He pushed me up against the mirror, one hand slipping up the back of my purple corset while the other cupped my thigh and played with the fabric of my black and white spider web lace skirt. I moaned into the kiss and my fingers dug into the back of Frank's neck. _

"_You guys" sighed Len "The show starts in five…" he stopped, seeing his twin brother and I lip locked leaning against the mirror. "Umm…I-I'll leave you to it" _

Yeah! Love hurts you sometimes

Not so easy to find, no-oh

Searchin' everywhere, you turn and swear (Ahh-ahh-ahh)

It's always been there, standin' there

Love hurts you sometimes

It's not yours; it's not mine, no-oh

Love is only to share

You turn and swear (Ahh-ahh-ahh) it's everywhere

Standin' there (Ahh-ahh)

'Cause it's always been there

_I laughed and we continued kissing, suddenly there was a loud crack. I jumped up and the mirror came crashing to the floor _

"_Seven years of bad luck?" chuckled Frank_

_I just giggled and shook my head "No way, this is the best luck I've had in years"_

"_Come on" Frank took my hand in his "Shows gonna start" _

_Yes, love does hurt sometimes…but in the end it's always worth it. _


	4. Nine Red Roses

**Here is the fourth installment to Steele Magnolia, I know its been a while but I've been busy and I've had writers block so yeah ;P anyways this one-shot is pure SB/RG fluff. I am a hardcore Ruby/Skull Boy shipper I support that couple so much!!! R&R my lovelies and most importantly ENJOY**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds' belongs to The Beatles **

_**Nine Red Roses**_

_Ruby Gloom sat on her high backed crimson chair by the fireplace, she wasn't reading, she wasn't writing and she most certainly was not being the happiest girl in the world, for at the moment Miss Ruby was pouting. Today was February the fourteenth, and she had no Valentine. She cast her warm red brown gaze at the box of mint filled chocolate hearts she'd baughten him, mint chocolate was his favorite. But alas Ruby hadn't been able to give her favorite person in the whole world his gift because he was nowhere to be seen. It was like he had just forgotten her and that made Ruby sad. She sighed and was looking into the crackling fireplace when suddenly Boo Boo materialized in the room. He dropped a red rose at her feet. "Is this for me?" Ruby smiled saccharinely, her flaming hair shining in the firelight. _

"_Yeah but" the ghost exclaimed "It isn't from me"_

"_Who's it from then?" chuckled Ruby, playing with the hem of her short black dress. Boo Boo shrugged and disappeared. A few moments after the little ghost's departure in came Scaredy bat, placing another scarlet rose by her feet. Ruby's eyes widened "Is this from you Scaredy?"_

"_Oh no Ruby" Scaredy said loudly, shaking his head "It is most definitely not from me" _

"_Then from w-"she didn't get to finish what she was about to say because Scaredy ran out of the room as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. "Hmph" Ruby giggled and picked up the two roses, delicately placing them on her lap. '_I wonder who these are from' _she thought, her thought went unanswered because just then Poe stepped into the room, he left yet another rose, dropping it in her lap. "Are you my secret admirer Poe?" she asked with a laugh, her eyes shining. _

"_Most certainly not Miss Gloom" said the raven in his stately manner. "And I have taken an oath not to utter your suitors name" he gave a gentlemanly bow and then he was gone in a flurry of ebony feathers and purplish red silken cloak. _

_Ruby was pondering who out of her friends would give her the beautiful flowers when she had yet another rose carrying visitor; this time it was Iris. "Hey Ruby!" exclaimed the black haired Cyclops girl in her happy go lucky way, her violet eye sparkled with adventure "Here's a present from" she puckered her lips and said in a dramatic voice "Your secret admirer" _

_Ruby blushed and pushed back her red hair with one pale hand, taking the fourth rose in the other. "They're so lovely, who's giving me these?"_

_Iris grinned giddily and exclaimed "I can't tell you" then she pranced out of the room giggling like mad. _

_Ruby wasn't surprised when Frank and Len came in, both holding red roses. "Here Ruby" Frank smiled sweetly and handed Ruby her fifth rose, Len handed her the sixth. _

"_I hope you like the presents from-" Frank slapped his hand over Len's mouth to block out the name he had been about to say. "What?" Len said, his voice muffled my Frank's hand._

"_Shut up Len" he said loudly "You know who doesn't want Ruby to know who the gifts are from" _

"_But-" Len had been about to say the name again_

"_SHUT UP LEN" Frank yelled beginning to walk away "See you Ruby" he said, turning back quickly and giving a wave. _

"_Bye" said Ruby quietly, her mind wandering off. _

_After a few minutes a loud crashing and banging was heard along with the unmistakable sound of lightening zapping someone; a charred Misery walked through the door "Ow" she said in her monotone, not bothered at all by the pain. She threw a blackened petal-less rose stem onto Ruby's dress clad lap, the red head couldn't help but keep the vixen smile off her face; of course the flower from Misery was ruined. _

"_You're not my Valentine either I take it?" sighed Ruby, her garnet colored irises shining in the light emitted from the cozy fireplace. _

"_No" Misery explained flatly, pushing her floor length purple and black hair away from her burn blackened tear streaked face. She shambled out the door, Ruby heard another bolt of lightening strike and a far off; "Ow" _

'Well that's everyone' _Ruby thought, she pondered looking at the seven red roses piled up on her lap. Suddenly Mr. Buns landed softly on the floor; the red headed girl smiled and picked the stuffed sock up, pinned to his little body was another rose. Someone had to have thrown Mr. Buns in here; but who? '_It must be my admirer' _Ruby realized, she shot up as fast as she could, holding the eight roses and the sock toy in her arms. "Show yourself" She said, sticking out one hand and pointing around the whole room. "Please" she sighed loudly and sat again on her high backed chair with a pouty huff. She closed her eyes tightly and took in deep breaths, at that moment she heard the sound of someone sitting in the chair beside her own, her eyes popped open in alarm. "Skull Boy??!" she exclaimed_

"_Hey Ruby" Skull Boy's green eyes were downcast; he pulled at the neckline of his shirt, stood up and stayed standing right in front of her. He handed her a rose "Nine red roses" he smiled shyly, his cheeks reddening _

"_These are from you?" Ruby looked up at her longtime affection of the house and smiled, he smiled back in the sweet way he had that made her feel like a million dollars. _

"_Y--yeah" his voice was gentle, but it usually always was. Ruby took the rose from Skull Boy but in the process grabbed his outstretched hand. _

"_I thought you forgot" Ruby said sadly, her eyes boring into his._

"_Of course not, I just wanted everything to be special" he smiled again, for the first time Ruby noticed that Skull Boy's attire was different, he was wearing a black tuxedo along with a top hat. "Change into this" he handed Ruby a box, she went into the dark part of the room that wasn't illuminated by the fireplace and quickly stripped out of her black dress and red and yellow striped tights. She stepped into the light; Skull Boy took a sharp intake of breath "You look stunning" _

_Ruby blushed "Stunning?" she looked down at the strapless dress that ended halfway down her thighs and bit her lip. "Thanks" she breathed, touching the corset style front. By now Skull Boy had seated himself in one of the chairs, Ruby coyly sat on the arm of the chair, and stretched out her legs one at a time, she gave him a sideways glance and took out the heart shaped box of mint chocolates. "Mint chocolate" she whispered, giving Skull Boy the box. _

"_Aww Ruby you shouldn't have" the skeleton boy blushed a deeper shade of crimson as he popped one of the chocolates into his mouth and handed one to Ruby. _

"_Of course I should have. Skull Boy you're my favorite person in the world, the least I can do is give you a box of chocolates on Valentines Day" she laughed lightly, placing one of her tiny ivory hands on her friend's shoulder. _

"_Ruby you're my favorite person in the entire universe" Skull Boy said quietly, Ruby grinned from ear to ear, her pale cutely freckled face burning red, she leaned into the chair and wrapped her arms around Skull Boy, he returned the gesture by holding her tightly and dragging her onto his lap so they could embrace more easily. Ruby buried her face in his tuxedo clad chest, her arms still wound about his neck. "There's more"_

"_More?" Ruby questioned highly, her brows furrowing, Skull Boy nodded, he took her hand and they both stood. He led her to one darkened corner of the room and began lighting candles that had been coyly placed there earlier. Skull Boy, still holding her hand, stepped into between the widely spaced rows of candles and sat bringing Ruby with him. He took out his acoustic guitar and began strumming to a tune she recognized; The Beatles 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds' _

'_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,_

_Towering over your head._

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,_

_And she's gone._

_Ruby in the sky with diamonds._

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,_

_That grow so incredibly high._

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,_

_Waiting to take you away._

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,_

_And you're gone._

_Ruby in the sky with diamonds,_

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,_

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,_

_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes' _

"_I know it's not as good as the original and I know I added your name to the song and---" Skull Boy was cut off by Ruby tackling him to the floor with a hug. She showered him with quick happy kisses, by the time Skull Boy sat up his face was covered in red lip prints and Ruby's hair was a mess. _

"_I loved it" she grinned, her auburn eyes sparkling like stars, kaleidoscope eyes. Skull Boy placed his hand on Ruby's face and she leaned into his touch, flickering her eyes closed, so her long black lashes brushed the underside of her eyes. _

"_You're the girl with the sun in her eyes" he murmured, they leaned forehead to forehead, Ruby grabbed Skull Boy's hands and they stayed like that. "You know what Ruby?" said Skull Boy lightly_

"_What?" she breathed, not daring to let this moment end_

"_I think I love you"_

"_I think I love you too" They smiled at eachother and then leaned in for a chaste saccharine kiss on the lips. _

"_I hope I'm not interrupting any-" Poe stopped dead and stared at the two lip locked. They pulled away, both of their faces red as tomatoes. _

"_Not at all" Skull Boy said in a high voice, running out of the room. Ruby shook her head and tried to hide her face as she left Poe to his after dinner reading time that she'd completely forgotten about. _

_Misery, Iris and Frank and Len sat outside of the room Ruby and her 'secret admirer' had been in. Misery laughed when Skull Boy hightailed it out of the room muttering, he was absolutely covered in red kiss marks, messy haired Ruby soon followed and a bewildered Poe just stood in the doorway shaking his head. They both stopped running when they seen everyone staring at them "What?" asked Ruby and Skull Boy in sync. _

"_I take it you guys had ermm fun" Misery chuckled in that ever present monotone. _

_The two looked at eachother "Ruby your hair"_

"_Skull Boy your face" they said at the same time, their already paper white faces paled if it was possible as they turned to look back at the others. _

_The next day Ruby sat in her room picking the petals off of the last of her nine fading roses. "He loves me not" she looked at the one last shining crimson petal and grinned "He loves me" _


	5. Pretty Green Eyes

**More of a drabble than a one-shot. Just a random plot bunny that came to my mind after watching Hair(less) The Musical. R/S of course, R&R beautiful readers**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

_**Pretty Green Eyes**_

"_Ruby?" a sweet voice chided from next to the red head_

"_Yes Skull Boy?" smiled the freckled vixen, her auburn eyes alight. _

"_What's your favorite color?" questioned the skeleton boy, pulling at the collar of his black turtleneck. _

_The question caught her off guard…any color in the world. Would it be sunny yellow like the stripes of her stockings, fire red like her hair, black even though it really was a shade rather than a color. No. None of those colors were her favorite; she liked them…but the one color she loved was…_

"_Green, shining emerald green" Ruby said wistfully, a light smile on her pale rosy lips. _

"_Green?" Skull Boy was taken aback "Why green?" _

_The girl's face turned crimson "Well-umm-because-"_

_Skull Boy chuckled "You can tell me Ruby, you know you can tell me anything" _

"_Well…green is my favorite color in the whole world…because" she cast her gaze down "That's the color of your eyes" _

_Silence. _

"_Really?" the boy's voice murmured "Because my favorite color is red" _

_Dare she ask? "W-why?"_

_He leaned close, his voice but a sugary whisper, his hot breath blowing at strands of her short wild hair, his lips nearly pressed to her creamy skinned freckled blushing cheek. "Because red is the color of your hair"_

_Ruby looked up at him, into his sparkling grass green orbs. Those eyes…those pretty green eyes could reduce her to nothing, could make her soar, could make her break, they were everything and nothing, the stars and the moon. Without thinking she kissed him softly, she was utterly surprised when Skull Boy returned the gesture, gently kissing her back, their lips slowly moving together. _

_They parted "You're beautiful Ruby"_

_Looking into those captivating eyes of his the red head smiled "So are you"_

_a_


End file.
